Phenomenalnferno
Phenomenalnferno is an African-American professional predictor signed to the Loser Leaves Reddit promotion. He is a former LLR X-Division Champion. Career Debut Inferno was selected as a rookie for NXP: Nxperienced Predicting, where his mentor was SimaShi of the NPA. He tied with AurumVocem on Episode 1, defeated ElDaboWHC on Episode 2: Smackdown TakeOver, was defeated by TheHandsomeJosh on Episode 3: Rap Battle, LMonkA7X on Episode 4: Arm Wrestle Championships in a tag match with his pro, and IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED on Episode 5: A big change to the format, and tied with xXCraftySOBXx on the final episode of NXP, Episode 6: Pro-mo. Before NXP was over, he also was defeated by TDK_Batmane in a match at TLC (2017) on the pre-show, and, along with El_Primo_Smash, SlowbroJJ, thegamerwhohelps, and CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo, defeated NexGen (Hydraloonie, stevethesamuria, TDKBatmane, CaptainConundrum54, and Steve_Chandler) in a 10-man tag team match on Night 3 of Road to Power Struggle. Inferno finished NXP Season 1 with a final score of 2.5 points, the lowest of any competitor. Early Rise Inferno went to Japan and wrestled in World Tag League. His partner, Delois_Oracle, was injured, and he had to go in by himself, being forced to no-show most of his matches until King-of-Zing became the new NJPW General Manager and changed the rule. He would go on to score shocking handicapped upsets against The End Game (SlowbroJJ and VacantForHOF) and the tag team champions, Los Ingobernables de Reddit (YourBuddyChurch and ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD). He would also win his first title, the Hardcore Championship, from Mlgbonghits4 at World Tag League, before losing it in 12 hours to Hydraloonie in a championship scramble at Starrcade by incidentally no-showing the event, ignorant of the fact that he would be defending it. Inferno would stay in the Hardcore Title Picture, tying with Hydraloonie in a match for the title on Raw (11/27/17), as well as tying with HironationRockz in a match for the title on the next Raw (12/4/17) and losing a triple threat for the title against Danchester United(c.) and the_gift_of_g2j the night after on 205 Live. He also lost a battle royal for US Title contention on SmackDown 28/11/17. When El Primo Smash was discovered to be an imposter, the five remaining NXP rookies, including Inferno, were placed into a tournament called NXP 2.0, the winner to be given the world title shot that Primo originally received at Clash of Champions (2017). This tournament began on SmackDown 5/12/17, where Inferno defeated thegamerwhohelps and Mr_FreakJuice in a triple threat. He lost to AurumVocem the week after for the world title shot. F.A.C.E., The Sin Machine Saga and Title Pursuits In November, Inferno joined a stable with Teeth, Dr. Terror and benjamin_earl as F.A.C.E. Despite the name of the group, he joined with the sole intent of getting help with regaining the Hardcore Title, and being given the chance to obtain the Trios Championships. F.A.C.E. failed to obtain the Trios Titles at Final Battle. Inferno did not interact with the group afterward as Teeth retired with Dr. Terror. At the Raw SuperShow, Inferno, as well as King-of-Zing and Wildfreestyle, won the LLR FFA match. They faced off in a triple threat on the next Raw which was won by Wild. He and Zing were scheduled to face the LLR Tag Team Champions at the Royal Rumble as Reddit 3K, but Zing later retired, and the team that would be in the match was unknown. Inferno replaced the inactive GryffindorTom in the team Sin Machine and won the Trios Titles at WrestleKingdom 12 with hydraloonie and zquest13. He attained the Hardcore Championship again from TheUnleashedMark on Raw 8/1/18. Inferno lost the Hardcore Title to TheCivilizedGamer in what was Gamer's historic 5th reign with the championship. He would announce his partner, fellow Trios champion zquest13, to join him in the Fatal Fiveway at the Royal Rumble, which would later become an 8 team battle royal as 4 teams tied and won the NXT Tag Team Qualifier at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia. On Raw 15/1/18 Inferno won a Free For All for a "special opportunity" that was eventually revealed to be a spot in the Dezoo Invitational Chamber Match, the winner facing the Intercontinental Champion at Wrestlemania. At the Royal Rumble, Inferno and zquest13 defeated 7 other teams in the battle royal to become the new tag team champions, naming themselves Phenomenal Sin. Sin Machine V2 proceeded to defend the Trios Titles at Chapter 61: Don't Touch Me ... Don't ... Don't Touch Me, The New Beginning in Osaka and Chapter 63: Take Me Underground. They would lose the titles to LIR due to hydra's betrayal and refusal to work with them as a team, and Sin Machine 3.0, which included DealerTokes for one night only, tied with LIR, unable to regain the titles. Inferno won the Hardcore Championship for a third time on Raw 19/2/18 in a match involving LaFlechaDeFalcon, Slowbro_JJ and Bahamas_is_relevant. He lost it to VacantForHOF at Bullet's Aussie Blitz. Inferno lost the Trios Championships to LIR at Honor Rising: Japan after a betrayal from Hydraloonie and the Tag Team Championships to Team Japan Goes Raw at Elimination Chamber. Inferno won the LLR match once again and Phenomenal Sin successfully regained the Tag Team Championships from Team Japan Goes Raw at Fastlane. He unsuccessfully challenged hydraloonie for the Pacific Championship in a triple threat also including VacantforHOF, who won the match. An incensed Inferno would attack the Villain and got a grudge match against him at Wrestlemania, but lost. Phenomenal Sin would go on to defend their tag team championships at Wrestlemania 34 and at the Greatest Royal Rumble. They were defeated by Threat Level Midnight at Backlash. The team rebounded and defeated them as well as LastBlueHero and Mundar_Abagooby, who had won the NXT Tag Team Battle Royal Qualifer the night before, at Money in the Bank; however, the title would go back to Threat Level Midnight. On Raw 21/5/18, Inferno won a fatal fourway including AMattinABikini, UnknownlegendxD and TopGagne to become #1 Contender to the United States Championship in the Race to the Great North. For 5 weeks, he would defend the contendership against a variety of opponents and defeated Mundar_Abagooby in his final defense on the Raw before the Rumble in the Great North, where Dan defended his United States Championship against him. They shook hands after the match in a show of respect, indicating his full face turn. At Raw 30/7/18, Inferno defeated Gamer_H to become the #1 Contender to the LLR Total Warfare Championship, which would be contested for in its first match at SummerSlam. He would lose his shot to Monk at NXT Takeover Brooklyn IV, who would go on to become the first Total Warfare Champion at SummerSlam. On the same night, Phenomenal Sin was unsuccessful in regaining the tag team championships and veered into singles competition after a seemingly heated backstage segment revealed to be a ruse. At the Raw following the event, Inferno would win a battle royal that made him #1 Contender, and he once again faced off against Monk at Raw 3/9/18 for the Total Warfare Title. He was unsuccessful in this match and decided to rebound off of the Mundar Cup, which he gained some points in but ultimately did not win. At Super Showdown, Inferno defeated Monk and TooRare to win the Hardcore Championship for the fourth time. After continuing to make the title relevant, he was defeated by MidKnightDreary at Evolution (2018) for the title. At Hello Wembley, Phenomenal Sin defeated BLAZE and was subsequently awarded a Trios Title shot with the partner of their choice. PhenomenalRenegade (or P1) was chosen for the title match and subsequently became the third member of Sin Machine 4.0. After not winning the Total Warfare Title in a fatal fourway against LastBlueHero, and making it to the finals of Super Trios Tag League but being defeated by BTN, the faction rebounded in their defeat of FACE for the Trios Titles at NXT TakeOver: War Games. They would defend them against Legion before dropping the titles to the Best Boys at Final Battle (2018). After Trios Tag League, veteran Narutomanreigns joined the faction, and they became Sin Machine 4.5. X-Division Champion In December, Inferno was one of the top 3 of the soon-to-be-retired X-Division System, and he was given an X-Division Title shot at Chapter 82: Unboxing Live: A Dukla Prauge Away Kit. He would go on to defeat champion DerLaubi and two other competitors to win the match and become X-Division Champion, gaining his first midcard singles title. He went on to defend the title at WrestleKingdom 13 against his partner Quest. At NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, Inferno retained the X-Division Title in what was Laubi's rematch for the title. LBH challenged Inferno for the Royal Rumble and he accepted the challenge. They would go back and forth in spiting each other, Hero sending him a replica US Title while Inferno sent a knee brace and Doomsday comic, brawling and some jobber contests, until the PPV, where Inferno defeated Hero in the latter's last match before being drafted to Smackdown for the first time. At MLW Superfight, Teeth got his X-Division Title match but Inferno defeated him to defend the title. His next title defense was at OTT Homecoming 2019 against MidKnightDreary. After weeks of fierce competition that spread from the ring to outworking each other in the gym to the point of exhaustion, he would retain against MidKnightDreary via champion's advantage. On the same day, he went inside the World Title Elimination Chamber match against Dan, Mundar, Crom, Steve, and Vacant/G2J, where he was unsuccessful in becoming world champion. Anime Bois (Sin Machine 4.5) managed to win the Trios Titles from the Best Boys at New Beginning, in honor of P1's disappearance. They lost the titles to three mysterious luchadors, and failed to regain them at G1 Supercard or in the Stable Warfare Match won by Mad Dog Club at Wrestlemania 35. On his quest to become the "Greatest X-Division Champion of All Time", Inferno had thought these defenses would lead to a one on one match with TheUnleashedMark at Wrestlemania, who had an unused opportunity from Time is a Flat Circle. New X-Division GM Bahamas would shake it up by making it a six-man ladder match. Jakker, RyRy, Besty, Sinch, and Monk would become contenders after multiple matches to determine who would join. Inferno would go on to defeat all five of these opponents at Mania 35 to cement himself as the standard-bearer of the division. After winning the Expansion Briefcase and an LLR match, Oni challenged Inferno for the latter's title, the reasoning behind using both of them remaining unknown to this day. At Super Strong Style 16 (2019), the champion retained via champions' advantage. Pruef and Mundar would go on to challenge Inferno at Double or Nothing, the former after winning SSS16 and the latter after using the X-Division lunchbox he gained from defeating Dan. After a tough bout, Inferno would come out victorious and still the X-Division Champion. Oni won the Will Smith Memorial Tournament to challenge Inferno for the title at Best in the World (2019). Inferno was defeated by Oni for the title, the latter of whom dropped the title to Woody before losing the LLR Match and being forced to leave the company. He won again at Summer Supercard before ultimately dropping it back to Wood. Inferno won another LLR match and challenged for the Intercontinental Championship. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Singles ** Tour de Force ''(kneebar) - 2018-present ** ''Desistance ''(Springboard 450º knee drop) - 2018-present ** ''Negation (jumping KneeDT) - 2017-2018 * Phenomenal Sin ** Flare Shot ''(Vertical suplex lift by one followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's head and a brainbuster) * '''Sin Machine' ** Phenomenal Flare Shot ''(''Flare Shot with an extra superkick) Signature Moves * Amaterasu ''(Bicycle knee) * ''Soul Punisher (Brainbuster) * Springboard double stomp * Sling Blade * * Bullet Train (Brainbuster) * Springboard knee * Double springboard double stomp * Back kick * Péle kick * 540º kick * Spinning heel kick * Enzuigiri * Springboard enzuigiri * Gamengiri * Roundhouse kick * Penalty kick * Dropkick * Springboard dropkick Nicknames * The Stalwart * Doomsday * The Greatest X-Division Champion of All Time Entrance Themes * "Around" by Sean Brown feat. Phil Adé - 2017-July 2, 2018 * "Mor Ardain - Roaming the Wastes," a Xenoblade 2 Soundtrack - July 2, 2018-July 13, 2018 * "The Problem" by Wale - July 13, 2018-present * When teaming with Sin Machine: "Rise Up" by Extreme Music Championships and Accomplishments LLR Hardcore Championship (4 times) LLR Tag Team Championships (3 times) LLR Trios Championships (3 times) LLR X-Division Championship (1 time) Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All (3 times) Legacy Score - 1760 Category:Predictor Category:The Fashion Police Category:PhenomenalInferno